


Around the Waist

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: A small issue arises when Gogo tries to decorate their Christmas tree while their stepladder is gone.Luckily, Wasabi's got a solution.
Relationships: Wasabi-No Ginger/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 15





	Around the Waist

**Author's Note:**

> This Christmas prompt I found screamed Gogosabi to me:
> 
> "Person A trying to set up the tree for Christmas but Person B has to pick Person A up for them to put ornaments on the tree because they’re so short."
> 
> This takes place a few years in the future, not that it's really important.

Gogo glared up at the fake pine tree with a flat stare.

What a convenient time to remember Fred had stolen/borrowed their stepladder for one of his holiday charity events that he volunteered at. She couldn't even recall what he'd needed it for exactly, but _that_ hardly mattered, as much as she wanted it so she could cuss him out in her head, because the fact remained that their stepladder was gone and she was two-thirds of the way through decorating her and Wasabi's Christmas tree.

She was two-thirds of the way through decorating their tree. Their seven foot tree. Her, Gogo, who was only five feet and four inches tall.

There was no way she was reaching the top without a stepladder.

"I should kill Fred," she muttered.

The words held no weight, though; Fred had asked (albeit, already on the way to their broom closet) to borrow it, and whatever it was for had to be a good cause.

But their tree. Their _tree._ She couldn't just leave it naked on the top.

"Uh oh," Wasabi called from the kitchen, where he was baking a batch of cookies. This was how their Christmas preparation had been divided this year. "What did he do now? Did he text you the same Christmas caroling chipmunk videos he sent me this morning?"

"No, but that sounds annoying so he better not," she retorted. Christmas carols were one thing, chipmunks singing them was another. "He took our stepladder and _I_ just remembered like a doofus."

"Oh," she heard Wasabi step around the counter, out into the living room. "That is a problem."

"Yup," she popped her lips on p in exasperation and turned on her heel. "Looks like I'm grabbing a chair."

"No, no!" Wasabi came up behind her, shaking his head rapidly. "Last time you dragged a chair across the floor, you scraped the wood!"

Gogo folded her arms. She really didn't care about scraping the floors as much as he did. But that's what she got for marrying a neatnik. "Then what do you propose? We move the couch so I can stand on that?"

A smug smile crossed his face. "No."

Gogo was immediately suspicious. "What are you - ? HEY!"

Wasabi was bigger than her. He was taller, wider, more muscular, and just a bit stronger than her. So it was less that he _could_ pick her and hold her around the waist and more that he _actually did it_ that startled her.

"Cookies are in the oven and I've got time to kill before I take them out," he explained. "Besides, this way we can both decorate the tree; I can help on the lower part, and you can get the very top of the tree."

Gogo planted her hands on his thick forearm, blinking.

Well. That certainly _would_ work, wouldn't it?

And she'd never been this tall before.

"You dork!" she accused with a laugh. "Warn me next time! I could've elbowed you in the gut and you would have been on your precious floor in pain!"

"Duly noted," Wasabi grunted, rolling his eyes. He turned her around some to steal a kiss off her lips. "So, this is good?"

She touched his cheek. "Yeah, good enough. Hand me an ornament."

He did so, taking a dark blue orb painted around the middle in snowflakes out of the ornament box and handing it to her.

Gogo hung it on a branch that had previously been above her head. "Oh yeah, this'll work."

"Want to help me decorate the cookies when we're done?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Sure," she replied. "Looks like I'll have time to at this rate. Another ornament?"

He handed her a green one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of Christmas prompts I want to write for my ships. Not sure I'll get to all of them in time for the holidays, but I'm happy to have written this quick one out! I needed a little bit of fluff.


End file.
